Techian Navy
The , officially (Techian) Superior Naval Forces, is the Naval "medium" (branch) of the Trade Emergency Coalition (hence Techian). Organization Ranks * Ship-working ranks ** Work ** Passagneir ** Enlie ** Co Atin ** Full Atin ** Captain—Commander of a section of the ship * Ship commanders ** Camman—Commander of a utility frigate or cruiser ** Co Admiral—Advisal admiral ** Admiral—Commander of a frigate ** Majuscule Admiral—Commander of a cruiser ** Great Admiral—Commander of capital ship and (sometimes) a rouge element ** Two Star Great Admiral—Commander of a capital ship and division ** Three Star Great Admiral—Commander of a warcarrier capital ship ** Grand Admiral—Commander of a fleet and a head capital ship * Command staff ** Glide Admiral—Relayer to Grand and Great Admirals ** Sublime Admiral—Strategist ** General of the Superior Naval Forces Command structure * Fleet—Unspecified amount of elements, commanded by a Grand Admiral (and a head Capital Ship) * Element—Unspecified amount of constituents commanded by a Two Star Great Admiral (and a Capital Ship) * Rouge—Unspecified amount of ships commanded by a Great Admiral (and a Capital Ship) * Constituent—Unspecified amount of ships commanded by a Majuscule Admiral (and a Cruiser A fleet consists of any amount of elements as well as a head capital ship on which the Grand Admiral resides, however usually about two to seven. An element consists of any amount of constituents as well as a capital ship on which a Two Star Great General resides. An element usually consists of about one to six constituents. A constituent is made up of a cruiser and an unsaid (usually 1-10) amount of frigates, with the majuscule admiral residing on the cruiser. Therefore, there are usually 16 cruisers in a fleet. However fleets rarely go in to combat together. Usually elements will go in to combat together but not under the command of a Gradn Admiral. The fleet's commander, a Grand Admiral, is usually defensive as to preserve head capital ships. Elements can usually survive on their own anyway. Warcarriers act as single units as they are capable of defending themselves completely, being the most diverse ship type. Warcarriers are managed in fleets, and the Grand Admiral usually orders a warcarrier in to combat with an element. Rouges are seperate units of the Techian navy, and do not usually operate as part of any fleet, are not an element and do not possess constituents. They are the equivalent of a group of frigates and cruisers and a Capital Ship commanded by a Great Admiral. Ships There are several classes of ships in the Techian navy, and all have a place in the command hierarchy. * Utility—Things like reconnaissance and support * Frigate—Any small single weapon-type warship * Cruiser—A bigger multiple weapon-type warship * Capital Ship—An even bigger ship with more command capabilities and more weapons * Warcarrier—A warship capable of storing, repairing, maintaining, constructing, and deploying strike craft (complements) * Head Capital Ship—A capital ship usually with more hull and better shields Structure Ships used The Techian Military comprises of indiverse ships, however with a good strategists can turn out superior to a diverisfied navy, even with remarabely less numbers. Utility TX-1 The TX-1 "Ascension" is a weak scout and reconnaissance frigate. They are armed only with two forward-facing double-barrel light laser cannons. The TX-1 also have an anti-radar cloak that lasts up to 30 minutes, however this cloak uses all power. They have the powerfullest sublight engines and are streamlined in shape. With these two aspects combined they can be capable of avoiding slow to medium projectiles, however are vulnerable to missile and strike fighter attacks. They are 60 meters in length. Frigates TX-2 The TX-2 "Warrior" is the first in the line of TX ships that is meant for mass production and combat duties. It is armed with two forward-facing heavy laser cannons. These two cannons are not the passive types of weapons; they use a consierable amount of power when firing. Engines have to be slowed to avoid an overload, so they are meant for stationary combat. They have decent repulsors which means they can turn and strafe faster, making their forward-facing weapons more effective. The TX-1 has no complement. TX-5 The TX-5 "Xup" is a long-range frigate designed for strike craft interception. It is armed with four light missiles batteries and a single rotable medium cannon. It has medium-grade shields and hull, but is light and versatile, so can be sent in to direct combat if needed. They can switch between deception- and evasive-class missiles, the former having an anti-radar cloak but being slower and more visible, and the latter being streamlined, fast, but detectable. Usually, the former would be used as a suprise attack, however during combat a mix would be used as to confuse enemy craft. A squadron would have to be organized to assign craft to destroy a certain missile whilst at the same time determining which one is which. Cruisers TX-4 The TX-4 "Potimus" is a main battle cruiser designed to be thrusted in to the center of the battleplane. They are armed with seven rotable double-barrel heavy strike cannons and two medium laser cannons, one on each bank. They have weak engines, a strong shield and a weak hull, and are best at eroding enemy forces rather than hit and run strikes. Their heavy strike cannons make them very capable at anti-fighter duties, however they go without complement. TX-6 The TX-6 "Dropper" is an increadibly strong utility cruiser used for strike craft management. It is armed with a strong shield and hull, four rotable heavy laser cannons, three medium missiles batteries, and a quad-barrel strike cannon. It has weak engines, however, to compensate for the other heavy aspects. The bottom section of the ship has several launch tubes for strike craft, which reside in the center of the ship, as well as some exterior docking clamps for in-combat repairs and rearmaments. It's stratergy usually sideline or central combat, as it excells at concentrating on a single ship and destroying it as opposed to multiple, like the TX-4 does. It carries four squadrons. Capital ships TX-3 The TX-3 "Theater" is a battleship designed for long-range support. It is armed with three quad-barrel very heavy laser cannons, eight rotable light laser cannons, and fourteen heavy missile batteries. It has a light shield and hull for a battleship and is meant to stay behind the lines, laying down a mix of suppressive fire using laser cannons and accurate fire using missiles. It can carry up to fourteen squads. Deployment * 1st fleet ** 1st element – Levalmyr (battle) ** 2nd element – Potecon ** 3rd element – Levalmyr (battle) * 2nd fleet ** 4th element – Menai ** 5th element – Telok ** 6th element – OPR * 3rd fleet – Potecon (reconstructing until September 5) * 4th fleet – constructing until September 5 (62 ships) * 6th fleet – constructing until September 5 (98 ships) Operational history Current * Liberalism war * Levalmyric-Techian war * Sjutnariva war of independence * ORP (26 ships) Past * Nonan-Bazanian Derta dispute – Derta-Trinia Crisis (February 2012) * Yinto Crisis (April 2011) * Second Appearance-Ichiri war (May 2010) * Kortorisan-/KBY-TEC wars (late 2009/early 2010)